


I don't need a reason

by Ihai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Job, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smutt, Gay, Gladnis, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihai/pseuds/Ihai
Summary: Ignis and Gladio take part in the royal christmas celebration at the palace every year. But this year, something special will happen.





	I don't need a reason

**Author's Note:**

> This is my little Christmas Gift for all the Gladnis Fans out there <3 I hope you will enjoy this! Happy Holidays! (Oh and please forgive me, I am no native speaker so my english has lots of room for improvement!)

Ignis took a deep breath. He opened the door towards one of the huge palace balconies and stepped outside. He carefully closed the door behind him and turned around to face a beautiful yet freezing cold night sky.  
Finally a little break just for himself. Today was christmas eve. And he was at the royal festivities. Just like every year that he'd been working for King Regis and the young prince. He loved the royal family. And he loved attending all the events and happenings at the palace. But he slowly felt his energy fading from all the preparations he had been doing for tonight.  
Of corse it wasn't his job to help prepare for the christmas party. In fact, Regis reminded him about seven times that he wasn't obligated to bake christmas cookies and help wrapping up all the presents. And Ignis knew that. He knew very well. The royal family had way enough servants and eager helpers that took care of these jobs because they had to. Ignis did take care of these things because he wanted to. That was the difference. 

Ever since he stepped into account for King Regis and prince Noctis, he felt at home. He knew he'd have to entirely devote himself to the royal family, but in exchange, Ignis would also become part of that family. Regis always reminded him of that. He made sure that Ignis would not only feel like a humble servant for prince Noctis, but as an older brother. Regis himself had very little time to care for his son, not as much as he'd wanted to. So he asked Ignis to compensate his flaws as a father as good as possible. And Ignis promised to try as hard as he could. 

But for tonight, Regis was there. He finally had time to celebrate with his son and spend some hours with him. Ignis smiled when he thought about them and that they were finally able to act like a normal family. At least for tonight. And that was the part were Ignis finally had the chance to step out of this artificial construct and free himself from his duties. Even if it were just for a few hours. 

The fresh cold air filled his chest as he breathed in. When he sighed out, it felt like all his stress and sorrows were breathed away. His back felt sore. His neck felt stiff. But he was happy. Ignis looked down at the peaceful sparkling city beneath him. Everybody out there was probably spending time with their loved ones. And so was Ignis. Technically. 

Ignis suddenly jerked a little, as he heard the sound of a door opening right behing him. He turned around.  
„Hey Iggy!“, a deep yet gentle voice whistled.  
„Gladio!“, Ignis smiled.  
„I'd been searching for you! Didn't expect to find ya out here in the cold!“. 

Ignis stomach cramped a little: „Is something wrong? Did anybody ask for me?“. He saw his little time-out flying right off the balcony.  
„Whoa, calm down Iggy!“, Gladio put his palm on Ignis' shoulder and laughed, „ ... everything is in order“.  
The man with the glasses sighed in relief: „Forgive me, Gladio! You know me. I am always on alert and was already worrying why you'd been searching for me“.  
„I don't need a reason to search for you, do I?!“, the swordsman asked. Ignis couldn't help it but he felt like he was hearing a kind of offended undertone in Gladio's voice.  
„No of corse not! I am sorry... I was just...“  
„You were still on the job, right?“, Gladio laughed. He pulled out a can from his jacket and showed it to Ignis.  
„Care for a drink?“, he asked.  
„Is that... ?“  
„Yup! It's good old Ebony! No caffeine, because it's about bed-time, right?“, Gladio winked and handed the can over to Ignis.  
The King's advisor widened his eyes. When he took the canned coffee, he noticed the little ribbon wrapped around it.  
„Take this as a christmas present... I actually wanted to get you something better, but I am horrible when it comes to gifts, I am sorry!“, Gladio grinned. Ignis could not really tell because of the lack of light, but he could swear that there was a little bit of redness going on around Gladio's nose. Was it because of the cold air, or was he blushing?! 

„Thank you, Gladio! That... really means a lot...“, Ignis answered and smiled at the can of coffee in his hand.  
„I got myself a beer, if you don't mind?“, Gladio asked and took out a second can. He opened it with a fizz. „Have it your way!“, Ignis nodded, and opened his coffee. Both of them took a sip and enjoyed their drinks for a quiet moment. 

„Can I ask you something?“, Gladio raised his voice after clearing his throat.  
„Anytime!“, Ignis nodded. He was curious what Gladio probably wanted to know.  
„Why were you standing here outside all alone?“ 

Ignis took another sip of his coffee and answered: „I really needed a break from the festivities“.  
„What?“, Gladio's voice thundered in amusement. He couldn't believe his ears.  
„Well, just a quiet breather... I know, it sounds like a joke when I say it, but...“  
„Kind of, yeah! You seem like a person with never ending energy and dedication towards your duties! It's good to hear you wanted to have a break from all this!“.  
„Is it?“  
„Yeah... I was already worried you were some kind of robot“  
„That's rather flattering!“, Ignis started laughing. 

„Sorry, Ignis!“, Gladio apologized.  
„It's fine! I am not offended or anything. Tonight everyone is happily joined with their loved ones, so I can finally step out of my role for a moment...“  
„And stand here outside all alone?“, Gladio lifted an eyebrow and looked at Ignis, „Shouldn't you do the same thing and join your loved ones?“  
„Well, I wanted to give my loved ones some true family time, you see?“, Ignis turned around and looked at Regis and Noctis who were chatting inside the palace. He smiled but at the same time he felt a bitter-sweet pain in his stomach. A quiet little voice inside him that whispered that he didn't belong. 

Before this vicious voice could take Ignis over, a strong elbow nudged his side.  
„Hey! What's that supposed to mean?“, Gladio asked, „you are part of the family!“  
The swordsman moved a little closer and wrapped his arm around Ignis' shoulder.  
„Our family!“. Gladio squeezed Ignis a little tighter. The King's advisor suddenly felt a warm tingling in his back.  
„Thank you Gladio!“, he smiled, „I know you are right, but sometimes I just think about the fact that we are all joined together because of our duties, not because of emotional bonds...“  
„Think again, smart guy!“, Gladio slapped Ignis' back, „am I standing here on the balcony with you on christmas eve, because I am obligated to by my duty as the King's Shield?“.  
Ignis paused for a moment. Gladio's words moved him in an unexpectedly intense way.  
„I am not! My duty would actually tie me to the King instead of hanging out here with you, right?“, the tall man winked at his friend. 

Ignis' mouth curled into a smile. His eyes locked with Gladio's and both of them got lost in their stare for a few seconds.  
Ignis was the first one who realized that he had been staring at his comrade way too long. He blinked a few times and turned his head to the side a little ashamed.  
He wanted to say something to make this situation less awkward, but he just couldn't come up with anything that made sense. 

Gladio grinned as he saw Ignis being flustered like that. He wrapped his arm around Ignis a little tighter and said: „I don't need a reason to be with you“. 

Ignis eased up as he felt the strong touch of his comrade. His thoughts stopped spinning. He whispered: „That's nice to hear, really!“. 

\--- --- --- 

Ignis sighed out. He caught himself smiling as he remembered that precious moment from last year. He had to admit: That night was the beginning of a huge confusion. Who'd ever thought that he'd end up like this? Developing an instense crush on the swordsman? It began slowly. Just a quiet little voice, a warm tingling in his stomach, that grew louder and more strong every day he spent with his comrade. Until it finally turned into a burning desire. Hard to control. Every day he had to resist. And it drove him to his limits. Right now, he'd give about everything to have Gladio here with him.  
Standing on the same balcony, the same night, just one year later. But instead of standing here with Gladio, he was standing there all alone. 

Gladio wasn't attending the festivities this year. He was sent out for a special mission together with Cor and the rest of the elite Kings Guards. The political situation between Lucis and Niflheim got a little tense within the past couple of months, so Regis had no choice but to sent out his men to make some investigations. 

At least Ignis didn't have to worry about Gladio's well-being. The King's Shield was an excellent fighter, and he was in Cor's company, who was the most skilled swordsman Ignis ever knew. His skills were far beyond compare to anything he'd seen so far. Ignis took a deep breath and raised his view up to the starry night sky. 

„Oh Six... What would I give to finally confess to him...“, Ignis moaned desperately. He actually wanted to make that special confession tonight. Well, to be honest, he wanted to make it weeks ago, but he just wasn't able to gather up enough courage. And now fate decided that it was not going to happen at all, because Gladio was sent off to a mission. „Was that a sign? Should I let go of my feelings?“, he whispered and looked down on his hands that were resting on the balcony's handrail. 

„Ignis?“, a bright female voice tugged him out of his thoughts.  
The King's advisor turned around and saw a little girl standing in front of him. It was Iris, Gladio's little sister. Because her older brother was sent out on a mission, King Regis invited her to the palace for christmas, so she wasn't alone.  
Ignis smiled at her: „What can I do for you, little lady?“.  
„Won't you come back in? They are serving desert!“, she smiled. Ignis nodded and replied: „Give me a minute, I will be right back with you, alright?“. The brown haired girl grinned and danced back into the hall, leaving the door right behind her.  
Ignis shook his head. He did not feel like eating sweet things right now, but how could he resist such an adorable young girl? He would at least have to try the desert. Maybe it would inspire him to try a new recipe himself sometime. 

He took out his phone and opened his messenger. He scrolled down to the Chat with Gladio and started typing: 

>> Merry Christmas, Gladio! I could really use an Ebony, right now. Come back home safe. We miss you! <<

Ignis knew that Gladio would've turned his phone off when he was on such an important mission, but maybe he'd read it as soon as they were heading back home. 

A few hours passed and Ignis could not deny that he looked at his phone way too often. He knew that the chance of Gladio answering his message was below zero, but...  
„Ignis?“, King Regis approached him in a quiet second as most of the party attendants already left the festivities and went to bed.  
„Yes, your majesty!“, the King's Advisor replied and got off of his seat. „Could you do me a favour?“, the King asked and smiled kindly, „Iris needs a ride home, and I only know one person who isn't drunk by all the Eggnog we served!“. He laughed.  
„It would be a pleasure, your highness!“, Ignis nodded and was glad that he did cut short on any alcoholic baverages this evening. He wasn't feeling too well anyways, so it would've ended pretty badly if Ignis had touched alcohol tonight.

An hour later, Ignis was sitting in one of the royal limousines. Iris was sitting next to him. She was awake but very tired and thus she wasn't talking too much. Ignis had a feeling that she was fighting hard to keep her eyes open.  
„We are almost there, young lady!“, he said. Iris yawned in response and curled up on her seat.  
A few moments passed before Ignis finally reached the home of Iris and Gladio. He drove up the driveway and parked the car. But what he saw there made his stomach cramp. 

There was light inside the house? Ignis furrowed his brows. Criminals? He looked at Iris who was sleeping on her seat. He decided to let her sleep and investigate the situation on his own first. He locked the car and sneaked up to the door. Suddenly something inside his jacket started to vibrate. Ignis almost screamed in shock as he felt the buzzing next to his ribcage. It was his phone. He recieved a message. He quickly got the phone out of his jacket. But before he was able to turn on his display, the door in front of him opened. 

„Ignis?!“, a familiar voice asked.  
„G-Gladio?!“ 

The swordsman was standing right in front of Ignis, lifting his bushy eyebrows.  
„What are you doing here?“, the big guy continued to ask.  
„I could ask you the same, don't you think?! You are back?“, Ignis felt a little confused seeing his comrade back home. He shook his head and corrected himself. Now wasn't the time for blaming Gladio. There was probably a good explanation for this.  
„I am bringing Iris back home from the christmas party“, he said and pointed into the direction of his car, „I wanted to find out why there were lights turned on inside your home, before I brought her into the house. She's sleeping!“. 

Gladio's expression turned into a soft smile. „Thank you, Iggy! I really owe you one!“  
„Not to mention!“, the King's Advisor said. 

Gladio walked over to the car and got Iris out of it. He lifted her up on his arms and carried the sleeping girl into their home. As he passed Ignis, he stopped and asked: „So uhm... want to come in for a moment?“.  
Ignis nodded and entered the house right behind Gladio.  
„Give me a second, I will put her to bed, ok? Will be right back at ya!“, Gladio said and carried Iris upstairs. 

The man with the glasses walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa. As he was waiting for Gladio, he remembered the message he recieved on his phone. He opened his messenger: 

>> I'm back home. Sorry I can't make it to the party anymore. I miss you, too! Merry Christmas, Iggy! <<

There it was again: That soft, warm feeling inside his stomach when Ignis recieved attention from Gladio. No matter what sort of. He kept smiling at his phone for a few moments until Gladio walked in and sat down on the sofa next to Ignis. 

He didn't say anything, he just looked at Ignis and smiled. Ignis cheeks grew a little warmer as he felt Gladio's gaze rest upon him.  
„I am glad you are back...“, Ignis managed to get out to break this rather uncomfortable silence. „Yeah! Me, too!“, Gladio laughed, „It's kinda nice to return home from a mission sooner than expected! Sorry I couldn't message you earlier, you know how Cor is...“. The swordsman rubbed the back of his head.  
„Oh it's fine! No need to apologize“, Ignis looked at Gladio with soft eyes. All he cared about right now was his comrade finally being back unharmed.  
„So how was the party at the palace?“, Gladio asked.  
„The same business as every year: Perfect decoration, delicious food, too much Eggnog for everybody“, the man with the glasses explained rather dry.  
„You do not sound too fond of it, hm?“, the swordsman asked curiously.  
Ignis sighed and rubbed his neck. „Well...“, he started rather insecurely, „something important was missing...“.  
Did he really just say that? Ignis couldn't believe these words really left his mouth. Was there any way to talk himself out of this? His brain started scanning for a possible explanation for this embarassing outbreak. 

Before he could come up with an excuse, a hand grabbed his chin and turned his face to the side. Ignis eyes widened as a pair of lips touched his mouth. Every muscle in Ignis' body tensed up as he felt Gladio kissing him. Kissing him? Yes, there was no doubt! He really entwined him into a kiss without warning. Without explanation. 

Normally Ignis would weigh up whether to continue or to stop this and talk things over first to prevent any missunderstandings. But his body had been waiting way too long for this. Every part of him was longing for that scenario so much. So there was simply no way he'd stop now. 

Ignis carefully started nibbling on Gladio's bottom lip. Gentle at first, but getting more and more demanding with every second that passed. And Gladio answered the call: He instensified the kiss and gave Ignis just what he asked for. 

Ignis wrapped his arms around Gladio's neck as he got carried away by the heat of the moment. He lifted himself up and sat down right onto the swordsman's lap. Gladio chuckled into the kiss as he felt Ignis change his position. Gladio didn't expect Ignis to be this out-going, but he had to admit: He loved that new side of him. 

The man with the glasses got comfortable with this new angle. He felt Gladio's strong legs between his thighs. Gladio's knees barely touching his butt. A scenario Ignis had been dreaming about embarassingly often.  
The man with the glasses let his weight sink down onto his comrade's legs by spreading his thighs a little wider. 

This fired Gladio on even more. He let his hands slip under Ignis' jacket and started stroking the King Advisor's back. He moved his hands up and down his spine, before he finally let them wander down towards Ignis' butt-cheeks. 

Gladio squeezed them tightly, causing Ignis to break their kiss and gasp for air.  
The swordsman smirked and whispered: „I wanted to do this for quite some time, but I didn't expect you to turn me on that much!“.  
These words made Ignis blush beet-red.  
„Forgive me, but I just can't resist you any longer!“, Gladio apologized and sank his nails into Ignis' butt-cheeks even harder, pulling him closer to reach Ignis neck' with his mouth. He started breathing kisses onto the King Advisor's soft skin. Ignis moaned out softly and let his hands run through Gladio's hair to show his appreciation. 

Gladio kissed his way down from Ignis' ear to his collar bone. When Ignis' shirt got into his way, he quickly unbuttoned it, revealing an athletic and ever so appealing torso right on front of his face. The hard physical training Ignis had to endure besides all his advisory work, definitely paid off. Gladio felt a hot pressure between his hips, as he saw Ignis well-shaped body being exposed to him like that. 

Gladio grabbed Ignis by his sides and with a swift movement he lifted both of them up and sat Ignis down on the sofa again. Carefully he kneeled down in front of Ignis, positioning himself between his legs.  
„Wh-what are you doing?“, Ignis asked a little surprised as Gladio quickly changed their positions.  
„I told, you, I can't resist you any longer, Iggy!“  
The swordsman purred in a demanding voice as he unbuckled Ignis' belt. These words and actions sent shivers down Ignis' spine. He was a little nervous about what was going to happen, but he was also way too turned on to protest, so he let Gladio continue with what he was doing. 

Within seconds, Ignis' pants were opened wide, revealing a hot bulge beneath a black boxer shorts. Ignis moaned as he felt his member twitch under Gladio's greedy view.  
„Hmmm, you are so damn hot!“, the swordsman hummed. He grabbed the waistband of Ignis' underwear and pulled it down far enough to let his rock-hard erection pop out.  
When the man with the glasses felt his member revealed to the cold air, he whimpered lustfully. His entire body was aching for Gladio's touch. He needed him so badly! 

Carefully, Gladio wrapped his palm around Ignis' errection. The King's Advisor arched his back and bit his bottom lip to stifle his moans as Gladio started jerking him off in a painfully slow way. 

„Yeah, you sound so gorgeous when you are turned on like that!“, the dark-haired man smirked. He clearly enjoyed being in charge of Ignis' pleasure right now. And all he wanted was to make him feel good. Incredibly good. 

„Let's see what sounds you make, when I go one step further...“, Gladio murmured before he wrapped his mouth around Ignis' tip. The man with the glasses bucked his hips as he felt Gladio's hot tongue caressing him like that. He gasped for air and groaned: „Ahhh bloody hell! Yes! That feels so... incredible!“. 

Gladio couldn't stop himself from grinning while he sucked Ignis off. He rarely heard Ignis curse! These reactions were far beyond what he had imagined. Not to mention he never expected Ignis' to curse when he was aroused. Little by little, Gladio intensified his motions. He could feel Ignis' errection twitch and jerk as he licked and sucked on it like it was a delicious prairie-style skewer. 

„Hnnn, Gladio! I am... close!“, Ignis warned his comrade. He covered his mouth with his palm and stifled his voice as he climaxed right into Gladio's mouth with an extremely pleased moan. 

The swordsman gulped down the fruits of his labour and wiped away some saliva from his lips with his thumb. „That was incredibly hot, Ignis!“, he smiled as he watched Ignis lying in front of him. The King's Advisor was panting heavily still enjoying the sweet release of pressure between his hips. 

When he got back to his senses, he nodded and asked: „Mind if I return the favour?“. He looked at Gladio with a hungry gleam in his eyes. „I would be lying if I said I'd mind...“, Gladio grinned, got up to his feet and opened his pants. He placed one foot next to Ignis, who was still sitting on the sofa. Without hesitation, Ignis wrapped one arm around Gladio's waist and pulled him close to his face.  
He used his other hand to grab a hold of Gladio's throbbing errection. It was just like Ignis had imagined. Actually, it was even better, even more tempting now that it was waiting for him! The tip was red and already covered with a sparkling bead of pre-cum. Ignis greedily licked it off, causing Gladio to moan out in a deep voice. 

That voice sent electric sparks down Ignis' spine. Carefully he put Gladio's member into his mouth. At first, he began to suck and lick at his tip. Then he took it in deeper and deeper until he almost swallowed it full length.  
With every flick of Ignis' tongue, Gladio groaned and sighed out for more. He gently let his hand run through Ignis' hair.  
„You are doing so good, Iggy!“, he encouraged him. Ignis conitnued to thoroughly suck and lick every part of Gladio's cock. 

The swordsman was so turned on by the King Advisor's technique. He looked down at a gorgeous face, blushing hot behind a pair of glasses while sucking him off. His hair was tousled. His foreheard covered in sweat. With every time he took Gladio deeper into his mouth, Ignis moaned out lustfully. That was too much for Gladio to handle. He would only last for a few more seconds. 

„I am not gonna last much longer Ignis!“, he groaned. Ignis intensified his movements to make Gladio cum. And he was successfull: A few seconds later Gladio clawed into Ignis' hair and came with a loud noise.  
He panted heavily and pulled out of Ignis' mouth.  
„I am sorry, Iggy!“  
Ignis gasped for air after swallowing and asked: „For what?“. He looked up at his comrade with exhausted but pleased eyes.  
„For making you all messy!“, Gladio said and kneeled down in front of his friend again. He cupped Ignis' face in his hand and looked into his eyes.  
„You certainly don't need to... In fact, you made a mess out of me exactly one year ago...“, Ignis whispered and kissed Gladio gently.  
„I was drawn to you ever since that night, too! I just never gathered the courage to tell you... But when we returned early, just in time for christmas, and you were standing in front of my door... I finally could make my move... “, the swordsman whispered, „Merry Christmas, Ignis!“.


End file.
